


Mac + Riley + Midnight + Confession + Nightmare

by CinnamonRollStar



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Confessions, F/M, Fights, Fluff, Gen, Kissing, Nightmares, Slow Burn, Undercover Missions, Undercover as a Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:48:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27821791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinnamonRollStar/pseuds/CinnamonRollStar
Summary: Riley's nightmares are affecting her work. Mac and Riley go on a short undercover mission together. Mac discovers Riley's secret and gets mad at her which causes her to confess her feelings for him in the heat of the moment. He shows up at her hotel room the next day and they talk things out.How will they deal with their new relationship? Will they hide it from the team?(Takes place after the events of 4x13)
Relationships: Riley Davis & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), Riley Davis/Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 103





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Star here. This is my first fanfic on the site, hope y'all enjoy it!

Riley wakes up in a cold sweat, her hands gripping the sheets tightly. She looks around the small hotel room and sighs, running a hand through her hair. Picking up her phone, she notices six missed calls and ten messages from Matty. She jumps out of bed and pulls on some clothes. As she locks the door, she ties her hair into a messy bun and calls Matty.

“Riley? You’re on speaker. You were supposed to be in the war room twenty minutes ago. If you’re not here in ten minutes-” 

“I’m on my way.” Hanging up the phone, she jumps into her car and speeds away from the hotel she’s staying at.

Once she arrives at Phoenix headquarters, she sprints down the hall, bagel in hand, earning a few odd glances. She flings open the door to the war room and everyone turns to stare at her.

“Nice of you to join us, thirty minutes late, Riley,” Matty says condescendingly.

“Oh, lay off of her for one minute, Matilda,” Russ replies, and Riley shoots him a grateful smile. 

“Now that Riley has joined us, we can start the official debriefing. You’re lucky you’re needed for this mission, otherwise, I wouldn’t have waited.”

“Yeah, yeah, can we move on, Matty?” Desi says, in a bored tone.

“You don’t need to be so rude.” Mac snipes.

“You two, enough. Let’s focus on the mission. Riley, have you heard of a hacker who goes by the name ‘Midnight’?” Riley almost chokes on her bagel.

“Um, no?” Matty glares at her.

“Spit it out, Davis.” Riley swallows her bite of the bagel before continuing.

“We, well, worked together in college.”

“How close were you two?” She clears her throat.

“Pretty close.” 

Bozer groans. “Gross.” Mac rolls his eyes.

“You and Mac will be going undercover as yourselves, but you’ll be going back to your hacker times,” Riley glances at Mac and he meets her gaze. Matty pulls up an image of ‘Midnight’ on the screen. “Jaxon Lewis. He’s gotten away with many crimes in the past, but we haven’t been able to book him. Recently, he took things to a whole new level.”

“What kind of level?” Devi asks.

“Murder level. He used his code to kill multiple people in a warehouse last night. We know it was him because he made a mistake. He inserted his hacker name in the middle of the code.”

“That doesn’t sound like Jax...he doesn’t make mistakes.” Riley muses.

“Well, he did this time. And guess what? He found you, Riley. You and Mac will meet him at the corner of Baker and Palmer Street today at 8:30 PM.”

“Got it.”

___

Later that night, at 8:00 PM, the team is gathered in the war room once again. 

“Riley, Mac. The goal of this mission is to uncover hard evidence that Lewis has committed murder. Lewis is trained-”

“Matty. I know Jax. We got this.” Matty nods, and the two of them drive to the location where the meeting is supposedly being held. They scout the place for a couple of minutes, before exiting the car and approaching the doors to enter the warehouse. 

“Riley, my dear.” She feels Mac stiffen behind her.

“Jaxon.” He sighs half-heartedly.

“That’s all I get? Fair enough. And oh, who is this?” He slides his gaze over to Mac.

“My boyfriend. Mac.” A sly grin spreads across his face.

“Pleasure to meet you, Mac.” Mac nods stiffly at him. “Well don’t just stand there, come on in!” He opens the doors to the warehouse. It’s definitely not what they were expecting, but then again, they had no idea what to expect. It’s decorated lavishly, with chandeliers and fancy paintings everywhere you look.

“You’ve done well for yourself.”

“Yes, I have, I suppose.” He glances carelessly around the area, before pouring three glasses of whiskey. “To new beginnings.” Riley forces a smile onto her face as she drinks.

“So, give us a tour of the place before we discuss our business proposition?” 

“Of course. So everything is located on one floor, there isn’t a basement or second floor. We’re standing in the living room and kitchen right now. Over here is my bedroom,” he pauses as if to accentuate his point, and Mac tightens his grip on her hand slightly. “And my bathroom.” He continues the tour, and once he’s done, they head to the office, where all of his ‘deals’ are made.

“Why’d you contact me, Jax?” 

“Because you’re the best I know.”

“Well, then, what do you want?”

“I want you to help me kill someone.” Riley’s face pales ever so slightly and Jaxon laughs. “Oh dear, I’m only joking. I need your help to hack into the NSA.” 

Phew, Riley thought. I can do that.

“Now, I’ll be back in a jiffy. Just stay right here and don’t touch anything.” He flashes a smile and runs out of the warehouse.

“He seriously gives me the creeps.” Riley nods in agreement and they split up to search the building. They’ve been searching for only five minutes when Mac calls out.

“Riley, I think I’ve found our proof.” Riley follows her voice to find Mac leaning over a computer in Jaxon’s room, his face twisted into a grimace.

“Do I even want to look?” Mac shakes his head. Riley pulls out a hard drive and sticks it into the computer. “Now all we have to do is wait and hope he doesn’t come back for another 43 seconds.” They hear a door opening downstairs and look at each other.

“Matty, we have a problem. Lewis is back.” 

“Then get the evidence and get the hell out of there!” Matty yells through the comms.

“On it, ma’am.” Mac rushes off to find who knows what, while Riley waits by the computer.

“Come on, come on!” 25 seconds. It’s obvious that Jaxon has found them missing as they can hear him yelling.

“I shouldn’t have ever trusted you, Riley! You’re weak, which is why you gave up.” Mac has found a bunch of random things and has managed to create some sort of laser. He points it at the wall.  
“Ready?” He yells.

“Ready!” He aims the makeshift laser at the wall and slowly but surely draws a large rectangle, big enough for them to escape through. The computer dings and Riley pulls the hard drive out of it. Just as the hole is opened, Jaxon comes running into the room and before either of them can react, he grabs Riley.

“I’ll shoot her if you move. I swear to God, I will!” Mac freezes and Riley struggles in his arms. Mac slowly puts his hands up and while Jaxon is distracted, Riley moves her foot until something falls out of her boots. She kicks it over to Mac and he grabs it. She sees that Jaxon is about to shoot at Mac, but elbows him in the side, so he misses. Mac grabs the knife and runs at them, shoving it in his leg. Jaxon collapses, groaning in pain. Grabbing a bunch of zipties, Mac ties Jaxon’s arms behind his back.

“We’ve secured the target and the evidence, Matty. We’re heading back.”

“Congratulations on a successful mission, you two. Now get back over here.”

___

Once Jaxon has been taken care of and Matty has finished the end of mission debriefing, the team starts to pack up. 

“You’re not heading home, Riley?” Bozer asks. 

I don’t have a home, she thinks.

“Nah, I’ve got a bit more work to do in the labs. Goodnight everyone.” She watches all of them leave, before heading down to the labs. Opening up her laptop, she continues her apartment hunt, as she has been doing for the past couple of nights, ever since she moved out of Mac’s place.

“What are you really doing here?” Riley jumps and turns around to see Mac leaning against the entrance to the labs.

“I’m doing...research. What are you doing here, anyway? I thought you left.” She closes her laptop as he comes closer. He raises his eyebrows but doesn’t comment on it.

“I’m worried about you.”

“Why are you worried? I’m-I'm fine.” Mac leans around her and opens her laptop. She didn’t close it all the way, so the page for apartment listings is still open. “Don’t look at that-”

“Damnit, Riley! Do you not even have a place to live?” She avoids his piercing gaze.

“I’m figuring it out.”

“Like hell, you are! You moved out over two weeks ago. Where have you been living?” 

“With some friends.”

“Why won’t you just tell me the truth?” Riley is furious now and she stands up, taking a couple of steps back from Mac.

“You want to know the truth? Here’s the damn truth, Mac! I moved out because I wanted to give you and Desi the space you guys deserved!”

“And now we’ve broken up, so I don’t see the issue! Move back in!”

“I can’t!”

“Why not? Is there a guy? Is that why?” Riley looks down at her boots. “So there is a guy. You could have just led with that!”

“I couldn’t have just ‘lead with that’!”

“Why the hell not?”

“Because the guy is you!” she yells. Mac falls silent. “Jeez, Mac, the guy is you! The day we stopped the bomb from detonating, when we hugged and held hands, I realized that I’m in love with you. I moved out because I didn’t want my feelings to interfere with your relationship with Desi! I was still with Aubrey at the time! I felt horrible!” She takes a breath to calm down, before continuing.

“And then Aubrey and I broke up, and you and Desi broke up, and I knew I had made the right decision! There is no way I would have been able to keep my feelings in check if it was just us living together!” There are a few moments of silence before Riley sighs and packs up her things. “I knew telling you was a bad idea.” She slings her backpack over her shoulder and exits the building. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riley and Mac talk things out and see where their relationship stands. They tell Matty about their newfound relationship, but not the rest of the team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So I posted this chapter today because season 5 of Macgyver is airing today, and let me tell you, I'm so excited. I've been watching all the promos (there's another time jump!) and it looks so good. Literally been waiting for this for months. Hope you enjoy!

The next morning, her alarm goes off at the right time, luckily, and she’s at work on time. She refuses to meet Mac’s gaze at all, and instead focuses her eyes on Matty or the ground. 

Their new mission is in Budapest, and fortunately, Mac is out in the field with Desi. Unfortunately, she’s stuck with Russ, who’s noticed the awkwardness between them. He gestures to his comm, signaling to turn it off.

“So, Ms. Davis, what is going on between you and Angus?” Riley focuses her attention on her computer, tracking Mac and Desi to make sure they don’t end up dead.

“Nothing.”

“Nothing? Ha, that’s a joke. Even Bozer could see something was up with you two.”

“Do you really want to know?”

“I wouldn’t have asked if I didn’t.”

“It’s a lot. Here’s the short version: I moved out of Mac’s to give him and Desi space but also because I was developing feelings for him and I was still with Aubrey, my ex-boyfriend. Aubrey and I broke up after he found out I didn’t work for a think tank, and shortly after, Mac and Desi broke up. I didn’t have a place to live because I rushed to move out. I’ve been apartment hunting, and last night, Mac caught me. We had this big argument, and I confessed my feelings to him. He didn’t say anything, so I left.”

“That’s the short version?”

“Really? That’s all you have to say?”

“No, no, of course not. Riley, you know Mac better than I do. But from what I’ve gathered, he has a hard time dealing with and processing emotions. I’ve seen the way he looks at you, though, and I think you need to give him time to come around. You may be pleasantly surprised.” Riley smiles and they turn their comms back on.

___

After a trip to the ER and a debriefing in the war room, the mission is officially completed and Riley is ready to go back to her cozy hotel room. Cozy being sarcastic. As she lays on her bed, she imagined what it would be like to have one of those cheesy confession scenes happen in real life. One of the two people yell that they love the other in the pouring rain, and then they passionately kiss. Hers obviously didn’t go as planned. There’s a knock on the door and Riley gets up, presuming that it’s the room service that she ordered. She glances through the peephole just to double-check, (you can never be too careful as an agent), and is shocked to see Mac standing outside her door. She contemplates walking away but pauses when she hears Mac speaking.

“You know I can open the door myself, so there’s no point in leaving me standing out here.” He sounds frustrated. Riley moves towards the door again and slowly opens it. “Are you going to let me in or do I have to force my way in?” Riley moves away from the door and sinks into a chair. She watches as Mac closes and locks the door behind him. He stays standing, and Riley feels slightly relieved.

“Nice ‘apartment’. He says flatly.

“Come on. No need to be petty.” She regrets her choice of words immediately.

“Petty?” He laughs and takes a step closer. “I’m not being petty.”

“We have nothing to discuss, Mac.”

“Correct me if I’m wrong, but, didn’t you confess that you’re in love with me, just a day ago?” Riley lifts her chin stubbornly.

“And you didn’t have anything to say then, so why should I listen to you now?” She stands up and walks towards the door, but before she can reach it, Mac grabs her wrist.

“Just listen!” He turns her to face him. 

“Take it away, Angus.” 

“I’ve always had trouble dealing with emotion. I didn’t process my dad’s death properly, and I obviously didn’t process you confessing your love for me properly.”

“You think?” Riley responds sarcastically. Mac runs a hand through his hair, as he struggles to put the words together.

“Look, what I’m trying to say is, I’m sorry that I didn’t take your confession well.” After a long stretch of silence, Riley speaks.

“Is that all? If so, you can leave now.” Mac lets go of RIley’s wrist and begins to move towards the door before hesitating.

“No.”

“No?” And before she can even process what’s going on, Mac strides towards her and kisses her. She freezes for a second before responding to the kiss. She stands on her toes as they continue to kiss, and she runs her fingers through his hair. When they finally break apart, Mac speaks first.

“I’ve been wanting to do that for a while.” Riley looks at him skeptically.

“You have?” 

“Yeah. If I’m being honest, I think I’ve known for a while that I like you. I just pushed those feelings to the back of my head because I thought I was meant to end up with Desi.”

“We’ll have to tell Matty.” 

Mac sighs. “Must we?” Riley rolls her eyes.

“Come on, Mac. I didn’t tell her about Aubrey and she, surprisingly, was alright with it. If I make the same mistake again, she’ll be mad.”

“Fair enough. But, what are we supposed to tell her?” There’s a stretch of silence as Riley ponders over his question.

“That we’re figuring things out,” she states. “And that we’ll let her know if or when things change.” Mac nods in agreement.

“Sounds good to me. What about the living situation?” 

“I honestly don’t know. I feel like if I move in, things will go south with our relationship. Plus, I don’t want to rush into this. You’re my best friend Mac, and if I lose you, I don’t know what I’ll do.” 

“I’m not going anywhere. I promise.” RIley smiles gently at his words.

“How about I find an apartment to stay in for a while, and we figure it out as time goes on?”

“That works for me, but I’m helping you find an apartment. No buts.”

“Alright.” Riley moves to the bed and grabs her laptop. Mac sits down next to her as they search for apartments and chat late into the night.

___

The next morning, they make sure to head into work earlier than usual, so they can speak to Matty about their relationship in private. Matty, unsurprisingly, is already in the war room. Riley pokes Mac and he turns his attention to her.

“Do you think she stays here all night?”

“You know, I don’t know. If she does, I’m sure she does willingly. I should talk to her, maybe I can build some sort of makeshift bed…” Riley giggles as Mac rambles on about how he would design it. Matty raises her eyebrows at them as they walk into the war room.

“Riley, Blondie. What are you doing here so early?” Mac clears his throat nervously and Riley glances at him. 

“Uh, take it away, Riley.” She glares at Mac before turning to Matty.

“Mac and I have something we’d like to tell you.” 

“Well, are you going to waste anymore time, or should I get the lie detector out? Pick up the pace, the both of you!” 

“Basically, Mac and I are dating.” Matty puts down her coffee with a neutral look on her face.

“Is that all?” Riley and Mac look at each other with confused faces before glancing back at Matty.

“Um, yes?”

“Good. I already knew. Now, since you’re here, you can help me prepare for our mission today. I’m calling the others in now.” Matty turns her back on them as she sets up the computer screen, and Mac and RIley immediately lean in close to each other.

“How the hell did she know?” Riley whispers to him.

“You’re asking me? She must be some kind of mind reader, or-”

“I’m no mind reader, Mac. I just observe. I knew where Riley was staying, and I had someone watching her hotel room 24/7. Saw Mac go into your room, and pieced everything together.”

“How the hell did she know where I was staying?” Riley whispers to Mac again, more furiously this time.

“I have no clue!” Mac whisper-yells back. When they look up, Matty is standing in front of them.

“Sorry, am I interrupting something?”

“No ma’am.” Mac responds.

“Good. Now put away the lovey-dovey couple behavior and focus on the screen. You don’t really want the others catching wind that you’re dating, right?” She turns her attention to Mac. “Especially Desi.” Bozer, Desi, and Russ walk in, glancing at Riley and Mac.

“Why are you guys here early?” asks Desi.

“Matty needed me to fix the computer and Matty had some personal information for Mac.” The lie slips easily out of Riley’s mouth.

“That’s right. Now, guys, this time I’m sending you all to Iceland.”

“Iceland?” Bozer asks indignantly. “I thought only polar bears lived there!” The group laughs and from the outside, it seems like everything is normal. But Mac and RIley both know that their lives have been changed for the better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...how was it? Also, feel free to let me know what you thought of the first episode. I'd love to see what you guys think!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team is in Iceland, and Bozer has noticed the lingering stares and private conversations Mac and Riley have been having. Mac is acting uptight and Riley's confused. First, however, they'll have to figure out how to get out of an empty room with their hands tied behind their backs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this fic was going to be two chapters, and then it turned into three because someone gave me a great idea for a third chapter. Now it's going to be 4+ chapters because this chapter got too long!
> 
> Also, what did you think about episode 5x2? Let me know!

The team is scattered around the plane as they head to Iceland. Riley sits in a chair across from Russ, who is talking to Mac. Bozer and Desi sit near the back, talking quietly. Matty pops up on Riley’s laptop screen.

“All right, listen up, everyone,” The team stops talking and focuses their attention on Riley’s computer. “I’ve just gotten more details on where the drop is taking place. Model Cassandra Reeves is throwing an upscale party at her mansion tomorrow night at 9:00 PM. Her father currently has possession of the briefcase. I’ve already gotten your names on the guest list. Mac, Desi, you are Jackson and Kayla Winters, brother and sister bodyguards. Your job is to convince Reeves’ father that the person he’s handing the briefcase off to, or Farrow, sent you two to picik it up. Bozer, Riley, you two will be Alexandra and Jacob Henderson, a newly-wed couple. Your job is to entertain Cassandra. Talk about your wedding, lay it on thick, just make sure she doesn’t know what’s going on. Riley, the ring is in your backpack.” Riley nods and looks away from her computer to see Mac staring at her. “And Russ, you’ll be Oliver Maston, a rich businessman who is looking for business opportunities. Mingle and see what you can find out about the guests.”

“The name is atrocious, but I shall live.”

“Would you rather be a waiter?” Matty asks sarcastically.

“No, no.”

“That’s what I thought. You’ll be preparing for the mission in the safe house we have secured for you. Sending the location to Riley now.”

___

Once they’ve arrived at the safe house, they put their stuff in their respective rooms.

“I know you’re waiting there,” Riley says without looking up from her suitcase as she unpacks her clothes. “Just come in.” Mac sighs and walks into her room, sitting down on the bed. “What’s up?” She sees the look on his face. “Oh, come on, Mac, it’s for our job.”

“I know, I just…”

“You don’t need to explain yourself. I would feel the same way if you and Desi were playing newlyweds. Besides, you two dated. That’s even worse than Bozer and I playing a couple.” Mac gives her a look.

“You do realize he had a crush on you for like, months, when you first met?”

“You do realize that after he got out of your dad’s car unscathed, he said he was happy we never dated because I’m like a sister to him?”

“He said that?”

“Mhm. I’ll be careful, alright. Just don’t do anything suspicious.”

“Like what?”

“Like if Bozer and I have to kiss, or hold hands, don’t say anything stupid.”

“No promises.” Riley turns around to face him.

“I’m not ready for them to know.” She whispers. Before he can respond, Bozer walks in.

“Hey, Riley and...Mac? What are you doing here?” Riley scrambles for an excuse but Mac beats her to it.

“I wasn’t paying attention on the plane so I had to double-check my cover for this mission with Riley.”

“Oh, okay. Well, Russ wants everyone in the living room.” Bozer gives the two of them a suspicious glance.

“What’s that look for?” Riley asks as she and Mac follow him out of the room.

“What look? I don’t know what you mean.” Riley rolls her eyes.

“Finally.” Russ says as they enter the living room. 

“Sorry that I had to unpack my clothes and remind Mac of his cover.” Riley shoots back.

“I’ve found blueprints of the building-” Russ starts but Mac interrupts him.

“Isn’t that Riley’s job?” 

“Usually, yes. Desi and I agreed that we should find it. No big deal.”

“It’s no big deal as in, you don’t trust us?”

“That’s not what he said.” Desi replies sharply.

“Oh, no, it’s not what he said, but he obviously implied it.”

“Come on, guys-” Bozer interjects, but Desi interrupts him, and soon, the three are yelling at each other. Riley and Bozer look at each other.

“Do something?” He mouths.

“Like what?” She mouths back.

“Anything!”

“This is why we broke up!” Desi yells.

“So you want to bring that into this?” Somehow, all three of their voices are louder than before.

Riley stands up on the coffee table. “Shut up!” The room falls quiet and they turn to look at Riley. “Just shut up for once in your lives. Yes, all three of you. I don’t care if Desi and Russ don’t trust me or Mac, ‘cause that’s their problem. Russ, stop adding fuel to the fire. Desi, there’s no need to bring your personal issues into an argument like this. And Mac, just be quiet. Please.” She hops off the table and goes back into her room, slamming the door shut behind her. She waits by the door to listen to their conversations.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen her so mad,” Bozer says. “Y’all are really stupid.” 

“Oh, yeah? Like you did anything to help.” She moves away from the door and calls Matty.

“Riley, what’s up? You guys haven’t even started the mission yet, and something’s gone wrong?”

“There was an argument,” Matty sighs. “Russ and Desi apparently don’t trust Mac and I. He started yelling at them which caused the argument, I ended it by yelling at all of them to shut up, and now we’re all pissed off. Including Bozer.” 

“Riley, it seems like you’re coming from the right place. Instead of yelling, try bringing the team together.”

“Yes, but how?”

“I’ll leave that for you to figure out.” Matty hangs up, and so Riley follows her advice. She heads back into the living room and sees the others scattered around the house.

“Everyone, come here,” She gestures to the couch where she’s sitting and opens her laptop. They crowd around her. “This is the blueprint that Russ and Desi found. Hopefully everyone has noticed that there are few entrances, so we have to be careful.” Bozer cracks a joke and everyone laughs lightly. Riley smiles, and they continue to study the blueprints of the mansion.

___

The next day, Riley is up first, surprisingly, and has already started to make breakfast when Mac and Bozer wake up. Soon after, they’re followed by Russ, and then Desi. Once everyone is at the table, and they all have plates of food, Riley calls Matty.

“I heard about your little dispute yesterday, and it seems that Riley has managed to bring you all together. Maybe we should listen to everyone next time. Understood?” The team nods. “Are those pancakes?”

“Yeah, Riley made them.” Desi chimes in and Matty smiles. 

“Now remember, the party starts at 9:00 PM. Good luck.” Riley closes the laptop and they eat in silence for a few moments.

“Riley, Mac, on behalf of Russ and I, we wanted to say we’re sorry.” Desi breaks the silence.

“It’s alright,” Riley responds. “But you have to understand that I didn’t want to do it. I did it because I trust Mac, and I’m sorry I didn’t tell you about my plans beforehand.” Riley turns to Mac and gives him a look.

“Uh, thanks for apologizing, and I’m sorry too.” 

“Great, now that that’s over with, can we focus on the mission? What’s our escape route?” Bozer asks.

“If we need an escape route, there’s a door at the back for the workers. If we’re lucky, however, we should be able to walk right out of the front doors.” Russ says.

The team spends the rest of the day preparing for the mission; preparing their outfits, ensuring that their plan is solid, the usual. When 8:00 rolls around, Desi and Riley are ready, and Mac, Bozer, and Russ are getting ready. Desi’s wearing a black dress with a slit up one of the legs and thin straps, and Riley’s wearing a tight red dress that stops just before her knees.

“Isn’t it interesting that for special events, women with curly hair usually straighten it, and women with straight hair usually curl it?” Riley says to Desi as they lounge on the couch.

“Huh, I never really thought about that. You’re right, that is interesting. What’s also interesting is that we’re both dressed and ready before the men.” They grin at each other as Bozer comes out first, in a dark gray suit with a red tie.

“Boze, looking sharp! And we’re matching.” Riley says. He grins and they high five. Russ comes out next, dressed in a blue suit.

“What’s that thing around your neck?” Desi points to what looks like a scarf around his neck.

“It’s called a silk scarf.” Russ responds sarcastically, and Desi rolls her eyes.

“Mac, what are you doing to your outfit?” Bozer yells. “Turning it into a vacuum?” The three of them laugh as they wait for his response.

“It’s actually,” his voice pauses and Riley’s eyes go wide as he exits his room. “Scientifically impossible to turn a suit into a vacuum.” He’s dressed in a simple black tuxedo, and Riley can’t help but stare.

‘Wow, he looks good.’ Riley thinks. Obviously, Mac is thinking something similar because when she looks up again, she catches him staring at her. She winks at him and he smiles. Bozer looks at her, then him, but they don’t notice.

“Okay, are we leaving?” He interrupts suddenly. “It’s at least a thirty minute drive.”

“Yes, yes, let’s go.” RIley makes sure her ring is on, before grabbing a small purse and leaving the safe house with the others. They pile into two separate SUVs. Mac, Riley, and Bozer are in one, Desi and Russ in the other.

“Why did I have to get stuck with Russ?” Desi says through the comms.

“Now, now, Desiree. No need to be such a snob, I could only rent two cars.” Russ replies and the three of them laugh.

“I’m sure you could have rented fifty cars if you wanted.” 

“Does everyone know where to go once we enter the mansion?” Mac interrupts their banter.

“You and I will be looking for Arnold, Cassandra’s father, to intercept him from giving the briefcase to this Farrow.” Desi clarifies.

“Yep, and Bozer and I will be distracting Cassandra, so that she won’t notice her father is missing.”

“And I will be mingling with the guests, trying to find out what they know about Arnold Reeves.”

“I think we’re good to go,” Riley says as they stop the SUVs in front of the valet station. 

Once the team has safely made it into the party, they immediately go to their posts. While Mac and Desi have wandered off to find Arnold, Riley, Bozer, and Russ have gone their separate ways. Riley and Bozer catch Cassandra at the open bar, a glum look on her face.

“Ms. Reeves?” Bozer asks politely. She turns around, a suspicious look on her face.

“And who might you two be?”

“We’re friends of friends,” Riley jumps in quickly. “I dragged my husband over to meet you. I absolutely loved your outfit at the Paris Fashion Week last year.” She visibly relaxes.

“Yes, that was one of my favorites as well. Did you say your husband? How long have you two been married?” They immediately start talking about the whole process, chattering happily. About five minutes in, Riley excuses herself to get some appetizers.

“Mac, Desi? How’s it going?” She whispers inconspicously.

“We’re on our way to Mr. Reeves now.” Desi replies softly.

Russ, on the other hand, is having a field day, talking it up with the richest of the rich. 

“How’s Russ?” Mac asks.

“Oh, he’s in his element. You should see him right now.”

“Pass, but thanks.” Mac responds sharply. Riley seems confused, but continues back to Cassandra and Bozer with a few appetizers and a smile on your face.

“Your husband was telling me all about your wedding day. You two seem like a very sweet couple,” She says kindly. “I’m only a few years older than you, but let me tell you, when I got married, it did not work out. I hope yours does.” The pair thanks her.

“Guys, she’s walking away. We can’t keep her any longer. How close are you to getting the briefcase?”

“We’re in possession of it, but something’s not right. I think Cassandra might be in on the plot.”

“What makes you say that?” Riley questions anxiously.

“I don’t know, just find a way to get out of there!” Mac snaps. Before they can make their way to the exit, however, Cassandra intercepts them. 

“Now where is the lovely couple going?” They hear a click and Riley looks down to see a gun pointed at her stomach. “Move and your ‘wife’ will die."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Chapter 4 will be out as soon as possible.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riley and Bozer have been kidnapped by Cassandra, who was in on her father's plan the whole time. Now, it's up to Russ, Desi, and Mac to rescue them while holding onto the briefcase.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter!! Sorry it took so long, I was on winter break and I didn't feel like updating. Anyway, hope you enjoy!

Bozer and Riley have been led downstairs to a small room, where Cassandra instructs her bodyguards to tie them up. 

“Now,” Cassandra starts, walking around the room, waving her gun around. “Tell me your real names.” They stay silent and Cassandra shoots at the ceiling.

“My name is Alexandra Henderson, and this is my husband Jacob. We swear.” Riley knows that Cassandra is not a trained operative, so if she lays it on thick, maybe they can keep their covers.

“Who do you work for?”

“We don’t work for anyone,” Cassandra glares at Bozer and he rushes to finish. “Our job was to steal something from your father.”

“Ah, yes, the briefcase. Doesn’t seem like you’ll be getting that anytime soon.”

Meanwhile, Mac and Desi are panicking. Well, Mac is. Desi isn’t. “Russ, we have the briefcase. What do we do now?” 

“I’m working on a plan.” Russ replies through the comms.

“Do you even know where Cassandra took them?” 

“I’ve been looking at the blueprints on my phone and there seems to be some sort of soundproof room in the basement.”

“That’s got to be it.” Desi says.

“Yes, but unfortunately for us, there are two security guards right in front of the door, which happens to be located in the middle of the party. Got any ideas, Mac?” 

“We’re almost at your location and I’ve got an idea. Desi, when I say go, take out the guards.”

“Okay?” Instead of going to Russ’s location, Mac runs down a side hall and pulls the fire alarm.

“Desi, go!” Desi sprints to the location while all the other guests are panicking. She knocks the first one out easily, and eventually gets the second one too. 

“Great, the door’s locked.” Mac comes running up behind her.

“That’s why I have this,” He says, holding up his Swiss Army knife.

“I’ve been forced outside. You two will have to rescue them on your own.” 

___

In the time that Mac and Desi have been figuring out a plan, Riley has been shot in the leg.

“You know, I don’t really want to kill you. You seem like a lovely couple.” They stay silent as Cassandra turns her back on them. Suddenly, they hear a slight creak and Riley groans.

“Did you hear that?” She mouths weakly.

“Yeah. Do you think it’s Mac?” Her heart skips at the thought.

“Hopefully. My leg is killing me.” They stop talking as Cassandra turns back to them and points the gun, leveling it at Riley’s forehead.

“Say goodbye, Alexandra.”

“Goodbye.” A voice says from behind them and they watch as Desi shoots Cassandra in the stomach, making her cry out in pain.

“Desi, help Riley first. She needs medical attention.” Riley’s eyes flicker open and she watches as Desi unties her. 

“Mac, I need some help here!” She yells and Mac comes rushing in. “Can you carry Riley? She’s been shot.” Mac picks Riley up gently.

“I’m fine.” She mumbles weakly.

“I’m sure you are. Let’s just get that leg fixed up first, alright Riles?” He carries her outside and into a waiting ambulance, Desi and Bozer trailing behind.

“Did you get the briefcase?” Riley asks suddenly, trying to sit up in the stretcher.

“Whoa, girl, chill out. Yes, we got the briefcase. Matty’s going to meet us at the hospital. Just relax.” Desi states.

___

Once they arrive at the closest hospital, Riley is taken into surgery to get the bullet removed. The others wait in the waiting room.

“How bad is the wound?” Matty asks. 

“It could have been a lot worse, and she’s a strong woman.” Desi remarks.

“The doctors said she should be out of surgery very soon.” Mac adds on. Soon enough, a doctor comes out with a small smile on her face.

“Ms. Davis did extremely well during the surgery. She’s all patched up and ready for visitors.”

“Isn’t she still under anaesthesia?”

“Nope, it just wore off. Just a reminder that she’ll need to be on crutches for at least two weeks.”

“I’m sure she’ll love to hear that.” Bozer mutters and Matty gives him a stern look. They enter her room to find her wide awake, typing frantically on her laptop.

“Is this normal?” Bozer inquires.

“Riley.” Matty snaps her fingers in front of Riley’s face and she looks up, her face breaking into a wide smile.

“Hey, guys! Look, I’m fine.”

“Mmhmm. Anyway, doctor’s orders - you need to be on crutches for at least two weeks.”

“Come on, Matty. I’m fine.” As if to prove her point, she slowly gets out of the bed and takes a few steps without falling.

“Crutches, Riley. No negotiation.” Riley sighs but takes the crutches anyway.

“Can we go now? I want to go home.”

“We’ll go back to the Phoenix for a quick debriefing and then we can all head home. I promise.”

___

On the plane, Riley and Mac are sitting together, talking quietly. “I’m glad your leg is okay. You had me worried there.”

“I’m totally alright. Anyway, this situation today made me realize that I want to tell the others about our relationship.”

“I think the whole team knows anyway, but I agree.”

“That’s true. I did tell Russ about our argument, Matty already knows, and Bozer has been looking at us weirdly.”

“Not to mention Desi kept asking me, ‘what’s going on between you and Riles?’.” 

“We’re not very good at keeping secrets, are we?” Mac laughs and shakes his head.

“No we are not.” Once the flight is over, the team gets off of the plane and heads back to the Phoenix for a short debriefing.

“Good job on a successful mission, everyone,” Matty pauses and looks at Riley’s leg. “Mostly successful.”

“We secured the briefcase, Cassandra is dead, and Reeves and Farrow have been sent to prison for life. I can handle a little wound, Matty.”

“Understood. Does anyone else have anything else they’d like to bring up before we all head home?”

“Actually, I do. Well, Riley and I do.” The team turns to look at Mac who fidgets with a paperclip nervously.

“What’s up, Mac?”

“We just wanted to tell you guys that we’re dating.” Riley interrupts because she knows Mac will never be able to get it out.

“Er, yes, that.” There’s a silence before Bozer speaks up.

“I knew it! Ha, I knew it.” 

“Same here.” Desi replies.

“Me too.” Russ adds on. They all turn to Matty.

“They told me after the last mission ended.” Everyone starts laughing.

“If that’s all, I’d really like to get home now.” Russ announces. Matty nods and tells everyone to go home. While they’re walking out, Riley catches up to Desi.

“So, you’re okay with Mac and I dating?” Desi stops and turns to face her.

“Riley, Mac and I never would have worked out. We don’t ‘click’ the way you two do. You two are perfect for each other. I’m really happy for you guys.” Riley smiles, and they leave the building.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for sticking around! Feel free to comment what you thought about it.


End file.
